Rise of the Dragon Fist
by Gaming Masters of The Wall
Summary: After suddenly moving from his hometown, Leek Evans - A young fighter feared at his former school with a foggy past - was forced to attend to a new school and be part of a new team of young heroes as he tries to find a balance between his Hero Life and "Common" Life... There is just a small problem... He is the only guy on the team! [M for Future Lemons]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own DC Comics and Dragon Ball, those franchises belong to their respective Creators and Managers. I would be a rich man if I do.**

"Welcome to Metropolis City: The city of Tomorrow" Normal Speeches

'_The eccentric new students have arrived' Normal Thoughts_

"**A new team is born" Monsters, Robots, Spiritual Beings, etc.**

**Chapter 1**

**A new home, same problems**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(Metropolis City)**_

It was beautiful day at Metropolis City, the city of tomorrow and home Superman, and for a certain mother and son duo this was the beginning of their life as the newest citizens of this city. They were heading towards Metropolis High in a van.

The first one was a dark-skinned woman of average height with a slim yet toned figure; she has long-straight dark hair and brown eyes. Her attire consisted in a yellow jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, tight dark-green pants and silver sneakers.

"This will be a great day, Leek; A new start for us!" The blonde woman said grinning enthusiastically at her son.

Said guy was a tall and muscular male teen with tan skin looking outside of the window; he has spiky black hair with some white streaks and piercing-pupiless red eyes, though his rather annoyed expression. He has a black jacket with a dark blue T-shirt beneath it; he has long grey trousers and silver sneakers. His backpack was in his lap.

"Ok…" He replied as he took glances of his surroundings, not really paying attention to his mom's speech.

The woman noted that and couldn't help but sigh "Look, Leek, I know this is a huge step back for you since you were making so much progress back in our old town but please try to give this school a chance. This is a new start for us" She said with a warm smile.

The teen merely looked at her for a few seconds and then he sighed "Alright, Mom" He said with a faint and an (almost) imperceptible smile.

"That's my boy!" She cheered before her kind smile turned into a teasing one "Before I forget. I will be very pleased if you don't start any fight at the school grounds"

Leek's eyes widened slightly as he snarled back at the woman "Are you still up with that? I TOLD that I didn't start them, were those snobby asshats pick up the fights" He said with a growl.

"Oh, really? Then you were not the one who pull out that metal pole and use it as if it was a baseball bat?" The dark-skinned woman replied dryly.

"That's just happened once" He counters without batting an eye.

"Hmm… Then what about the time when you broke the football's captain arm?" The woman shot back.

"He asked for it when I found him trying to molest one of my friends—"

"Aha, and then you destroyed his car, burned his books and let's not forget the time when you…" And now the mature woman began to count all the things her son did in his former school.

"That happened the very same day" Leek replied as he hold his grounds.

"Mhm…" The dark-haired woman just narrowed her eyes slightly at her child and sighed "We can talk about your memory problems later. My point is that I NEED you to stay out of the problems as much as possible. I didn't get this new job by chances in Lexcorp, you know?" The mother said tiredly.

The black-haired teen stared at his mom for a few seconds and let out a sigh "… What a pain" he muttered to himself.

In a matter of minutes, the mother-child duo arrived at the main building of Leek's new school; a large structure with a large campus and various annex buildings.

As he got out of the car, Leek took his backpack and looked at the building with some astonishment but shrugged his shoulders and began to walk towards the entrance.

As the tall walked through the hallways he began to notice some of the students were taking a good look or two of him due to his "feral" appearance. It was not a surprise but damn it was very annoying.

So he just glared at them "What are you looking at, huh?" He snarled with a growl making them stop glancing at him.

This school was like the ones he had attended in the past as most students were just normal and average teenagers like most people on the city, but that didn't mean that some people hadn't caught his attention.

There was a girl of Hispanic descent was arguing with a young man about an emerald ring.

She had caramel colored skin with long brown hair that reached past her elbows and covered her back; she had a slender body that kept her backside and chest modest. She wore a green beanie hat, circular earrings, and dark green shirt on top of a green dress with a long skirt.

There was also a beautiful amethyst-haired young woman was applying some makeup on her face. She has a slender yet well proportionate body with good curves and some kind of elegant air around her. The beauty was wearing a white shirt under a black dress vest, a burgundy colored skirt, a pair of long knee socks and black short heel shoes.

He could've sworn that she made a lipstick appear in her hand out of nowhere while her mirror was levitating but when he blinked she was just standing on her desk looking at her nails innocently.

That was _very_ suspicious and bizarre.

Leek got his head out of his thoughts and reached his classroom right on time. The moment he entered in the classroom nearly everyone looked at him in fear but after at quick glance everyone just turned their gazes to the other direction.

Before he sat down at his desk, he spotted a short African American girl with her hair in a pair of buns. She seemed to be working on some electronic devices that caused a couple of sparks to fly.

The short girl wore a long puffy black and yellow sweater that covered almost her entire body. She wore a skirt over a pair of leggings as well as a pair of large boots.

"Hmm…" He just stared at her narrowing his eyes in a piercing glance, which didn't go unnoticed by the girl. As soon as she saw Leek looking at her she sunk down into her sweater before putting all her stuff back into her backpack.

Leek let out an annoyed sigh, he had expected that kind of reaction considering he was like a mountain of muscles with a dreadful face (in his opinion) so it was rather normal to him seeing the people freaking out just by his glance alone. Doesn't mean he liked it, though.

He tried to apologize with her but then the teacher began the class. He focused on what the teacher was saying, but in the back of his mind something else kept gnawing at him as he thought about the bizarre thing he had seen so far in this school after such a short time as a student.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(Lunchtime – At the School's Cafeteria)**_

After some (admittedly boring) classes, Leek went to the school's cafeteria in hopes to get some delicious meals since he was starving. After getting some food (which consisted in several dishes that could fill out at least five men) he looked around for a place to sit down.

As he wandered the lunch room for somewhere to sit, he caught some scattered chatter that caught his interest.

"Dude, did you see that? This girl beat that monster amazingly"

"I know, and it seemed to be an armored warrior ala 300 movie"

"I wonder if she is single"

Apparently, a new person arrived in the city; a mysterious armor-claded woman with a sword and a golden lasso that helped some civilians by defeating a monster yesterday. And since she was an amazing warrior and a good-looking individual, the media started to call her "The Wonder Woman" – which could be a very fitting name in Leek's opinion but since he has yet to see this so-called heroine so he will maintain his thoughts for himself.

'_I wonder if she is strong. I haven't had a good fight in a long time since Old man Grant teached me boxing'_ He thought with anticipation at the prospect of fighting such a heroine as he saw the video on his smartphone. It would be exciting.

If you guys are wondering why a teen guy would be thrilled by a fight then let me explain it… Long-short story, he is (almost) a battle-freak. That's it.

He soon came to an empty table close to a large window, where he sat down and began eating his food. Soon the sound of a girl laughing caught his attention.

This person was a teenage girl with blue eyes and short blonde hair that came down to about her neck; she also has a muscular figure judging from how her biceps seemed to be bulged in her jacket's sleeves and she has rather large breasts and her legs looked like they could crush coconuts if she wanted. She wore a dark-blue t-shirt under a black jacket, grey pants and combat boots.

Leek then moved his head as a slice of pizza almost hit him. He then saw, oddly enough, the girls he's seen throughout the day exchange blows by throwing articles of food at one another. What a lovely surprise.

—Suddenly, a girl jumped onto one of the tables.

She was a slim red-haired girl with green eyes. She was wearing a purple hoodie with bat-like ears with a light t-shirt underneath, black shorts and white sneakers along with high-thigh multicolored socks.

"… This will end in only one thing" Leek muttered with a nervously chuckle.

"FOOD FIGHT!" She shouted. At those words, all hell broke loose as food went flying everywhere in every direction. Tater tots flying, spaghetti splattering, and pizza sauce staining those unlucky enough to get hit by the projectile foods.

"Yeah— I'm out of here, the last thing I need right now is being dragged into a fight on my first day" Leek said dryly as he make his way through the battlefield as best he could, dodging every single meal with ease. He jumped and moved towards the center of the cafeteria where the worst was happening. He was able to duck every-single-one of the food missiles that were launched at him though (and he also catches ones with his mouth to eat them).

He managed to make it to the eye of the food storm where he found the girls who started the food fight. Now it was not the time to fight so he decided to run at the exit door skillfully.

—However, just as he was about to leave, a voice yelled out over the chaos.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" The voice of the principal yelled angrily.

The entire room fell silent as only the girls continued fighting. Leek tried to leave the cafeteria smoothly as he walked past the girls' group without then noticing but the principal stomped before them.

"YOU SIX, DETENTION! NOW!" the school's principal yelled with a red face.

'_Oh come on! Why am I being dragged into this mess too?!'_ The red-eyed guy grunted with frustration.

The next thing Lance knew was that he and the girls were being dragged to the detention room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(Fifteen minutes later – At the Detention room)**_

The teenagers walked into the detention room, still covered with some food from the cafeteria (though Leek just had food on his lips). Oddly enough, the red headed girl seemed quite cheery and bouncy for being in detention.

"Detention on the first day of school" The Principal said, clicking his tongue in disapproval.

Leek sat down on his desk and the girls shortly followed. They all sat in silence as the principal left them in the room. He growled resisting the urge to kill someone.

It was just his first at this school and now he was in detention for a fight he DIDN'T start, and he didn't even do anything to begin with! That's just wonderful. Now he was going to hear a stern lecture from his mom.

'_The only day that I didn't wanted to fight on school and this is what I get?! Detention on my first day?!'_ Leek really needed to release all his frustration right now.

"I hope you all have good attorneys. Because you'll be paying for my cleaning bill" The violet-hair girl commented nonchalantly while she tried to fix her makeup.

"What? Are you gonna sue me because I have better aim than you?" The blonde girl shot back glaring at the violet-haired girl.

"Ugh! I knew you were the one that threw those potatoes at me!" the violet-haired girl said, pointing her nail file at the toned blonde accusingly.

"Please, fighting is never the answer to solve anything" the Hispanic girl tried to calm down the situation but the other girls just glared at her.

"Oh please! You threw more tatertots than anyone else!" The blonde girl shouted angrily

"I only returned fire because I was trying to protect Karen" The Hispanic girl replied harshly, gesturing to the small girl in the yellow sweater.

"Um, I just want to say that if I offended anyone, I'm truly sorry" Karen said shyly as she got rid of the food in her hair.

Oddly, while the discussion was taking place, the red haired girl smiled eagerly like a child amidst a candy shop. Something a little bit suspicious for Leek but before he could continue to ponder the possibility of being in a room with a psycho, the door opened.

They turned to see the principal talking to an officer.

"We found her roaming the streets" The officer said to the principal.

"Cutting class on the first day of school? Kids these days," the principal said clicking his tongue in disapproval. "Get in here with the other delinquents while I find in which homeroom you're in"

Coming in from the hallway was a figure dressed in a long grey cloak. Everyone looked up to the mysterious figure with intrigue. Once the door closed behind her, she removed it and shocked everyone.

Beneath the large hooded cloak was a young and beautiful woman around their age.

She had long ebony hair with azure eyes and sun-kissed skin. She had a toned figure with curves that any other girl would kill to have. She wore some slightly revealing armor with a blue skirt with stars, a red chest plate with a golden 'W' on her chest, just below her generous cleavage, golden shoulder pads, and silver bracelets. She had red armored boots and a golden tiara on her head and star earrings.

All in all, this girl has the stunning beauty of a woman mixed with the fierce aura of a warrior.

"She's… She's…" The redhead said, completely starstruck.

"Gorgeous" The violet-haired girl finished with awe.

"Is that...?" the Hispanic girl asked.

"The Wonder Woman…?" Leek stated in shock and awe. While he was looking for a meeting this heroine to clash fists in a friendly match, he didn't expected that this.

"Ha!" The blonde muscular girl laughed loudly, getting everyone's attention. "That's no 'Wonder Woman'. She's just some cosplay girl?" She added with a mocking tone.

"I am no girl. I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira and the Amazons!" The black-haired beauty objected as she stood proud before Kara, visibly offended by her comment "I alone passed the 21 trials of the tournament of Athena and Aphrodite. I am no girl, but a woman!" Wonder Woman said proudly.

"Ha, trust me princess. You do not want to start a fight with me" The blonde one stated with a smug grin.

'_Well, this could be interesting'_ The red-eyed teen thought with a smirk. It seemed like he could see what this 'Wonder Woman' is capable of.

"Is this a challenge?" Diana inquired quietly.

The toned blonde girl blinked a few times before she got up from her seat and walked up to her, her face and stature showing her confidence. "Sure. Bring it on, _princess_. Just don't say I didn't warn you" She said, putting a mocking emphasis on 'princess'.

"Very well, you may have the first strike" Diana challenged the blonde girl as she was standing proud like a true warrior.

Confused by this for a moment, the blonde girl decided to take her offer before taking a bit of a boxing stance before throwing a punch, which Diana easily dodged with a sidestep. The punk girl was a bit surprised at this as she looked at Diana, who was now to her left.

"Again" Diana said, retaking her position.

The blue-eyed blonde tried to punch Diana once more, but the dark-haired merely blocked it with her forearm. She then kicked the blonde in the stomach, sending her back only a few inches.

Diana looked slightly surprised by this. Kara blew her hair out of her face and got ready to fight once more. She then began to throw a series of sloppy punches that Diana was easily able to block or dodge.

Diana leapt from the floor and launched herself from the wall behind her to land behind Kara. Kara then began to punch rapidly over and over, but the princess of the Amazons stepped side-to-side to avoid them.

'_She is bit sloppy but not completely unskilled… Though it seems that her opponent is much more skilled than her'_ Leek narrowed his eyes analytically as he watched the confrontation.

"Why won't you stand still?!" The blonde girl grows frustrated as she screamed angrily. Then she punched with more and more irritation as her punches didn't landed on the dark-haired young woman.

She pulled back her right fist before throwing a powerful punch that hit Diana dead on.

_***BAM— KRAKOOM***_

As the blow landed on its objective, Diana was launched backwards and, to everyone's shock, through a wall.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" The blonde girl asked as she walked towards the hole in the wall.

At that moment, Diana shot out from the hole and slammed into the punk girl, tackling her to the ground.

'_Hmmm… Being able to sustain that blow was not an easy feat since it seemed to has more than enough force to actually injure badly a normal human, even kill one' _Leek thought analyzing the fight as his eyes were able to keep up with them pretty easily.

Back in the fight, the blonde kicked Diana off of her. Diana twirled in the air and landed on her feet on top of the short girl's desk. The dark-haired girl reached for the books from the desk behind her and began throwing them at the blue-eyed punk girl.

Said girl for her part grabbed hold of the Hispanic girl's desk and used it to block the incoming projectiles. She then threw the desk at Diana, shattering it into pieces.

The room quickly descended into chaos amidst the fight between the blonde and the Mediterranean beauty. Leek stood next to the Hispanic girl, the short girl and the redhead, who Leek noticed loved every second of this madness… Well, he couldn't blame her since the fight itself was exciting in an odd way.

"We've got to do something!" The Hispanic girl said over the chaos looking at her ring.

"Yeah" The short girl said, reaching into her bag and beginning to put on some kind of armor and holding it together with electrical tape, "Run away!" She exclaimed before, to everyone's surprise, shrinking down to the size of an insect and trying to fly through the closed windows like a fly.

Leek looked back to the fight as both women tried to punch one another. Having seen more than enough, the young man decided to end this now.

He shot himself forward, fast as a bullet, until he was between the two colliding female titans. Just as they were about to clash, Leek caught them mid-swing, creating a small shockwave between them.

_***THUD***_

The two young women's eyes went wide. It wasn't often that either of their strikes could be so easily blocked.

"That's enough you two!" Leek said in a commanding tone

The rest of the girls were as shocked but before anyone could speak they heard someone approaching from the hallway. The Principal has returned to the room!

Everyone tried to clean up rapidly.

The Hispanic girl used her ring, from which came a green light which began scooping the tables. The short girl began putting things in the pencil cup. And the redhead was flipping the tables. Leek, Kara and Diana tried putting together the broken furniture.

As they tried their best to fix everything, the violet-haired girl simply put away her makeup compact and spoke. **"Naelc siht ssem pu!"** She exclaimed with a wave of a magician's wand as everything was returned to normal just as the principal walked into the room, finding everyone sitting at their desks with perfect smiles.

"… Is everything all right here?" The principal asked suspiciously as he grabbed his keys from a rack by the door and quickly left the room, narrowing his eyes at the seven teenagers but after a few moments he left the room.

As soon as he left, everyone in the room let out a tired sigh. That was the closest call they ever had.

"Hmm, that was close" The black-haired guy muttered with a yawn.

_***SLAM***_

At that moment, the blonde slammed her hand on Leek's desk, cracking it in the process "Alright, big guy, you better start talking now; how are you that strong?" She said narrowing her eyes to the point of glowing red.

"Ah, I trained a lot" The sole boy of the group replied back nonchalantly.

"Like I will believe that pity excuse! No one has been able to pull that off except my cousin" The muscular blonde girl barked with anger but Leek remained unfazed.

At that moment, the redhead jumped up from her desk in excitement.

"I KNEW IT!" She squealed, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! I knew you guys were super! I knew there was something going on when I saw you push that car back and forth this morning before school started!" She exclaimed, pointing at Kara "I knew because nobody's that strong. Then I saw all that weird tech in your bag," She said, pointing to Karen, "And when I saw you suddenly have your bag, I thought 'Wow, that was weird'—" she continued, pointing to the violet-haired girl, "And when I saw you talking with that hot guy about some ring thingy or whatever, I knew there was something up!" She said, pointing to the Hispanic girl.

'_Does she have a sugar rush?'_ Leek wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"That's why I started that food fight in the cafeteria! So we could all meet up together in one place! You," She continued, getting in Wonder Woman and Leek's faces "I wasn't counting on you two so that's a bonus! Now we can form a hero team and fight crime together because you're all super like me, the incredible Batgirl!" She finished, jumping onto the teacher's desk and pretending her hoodie was a cape.

[…]

All of them were in silence after everyone heard Batgirl's crazy explanation, then Leek decided to speak.

"So you make a food fight to get us in a single room?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, pretty much" The redheaded girl replied back with a smile still on her face.

"… Wouldn't have been better to… I don't know… Ask us like a normal person?!" He shouted with sharp teeth and white eyes.

"Ok, I might not have thought it all through" Batgirl said falling down from the desk. "I'm Barbara Gordon by the way"

"… Leek" The dark-haired teen replied with a tired grunt while holding out his hand to help her up.

"Haza! At last, a sister in arms! I never dreamed of meeting another who had the spirit of an Amazon in the World of Man!" Diana proclaimed wrapping her left arm around Barbara, who was over the moon about the situation. "For you see, it is my quest, my destiny to bring about the way of life of the Amazons to this world. The gods have bestowed this honor upon me. I feared that I would have to shoulder this burden alone. But now I rejoice in knowing that I have a sister and a fellow warrior by my side!" She exclaimed proudly while hugging both Barbara and Leek in a bone-crushing hug.

'_Not that I'm complaining but I didn't thought I would be dragged on the hero work so fast after moving on. I guess I could use some moves I learned from my training with the old man' _Leek thought completely unfazed by the hug.

Barbara for her part was awestruck until something clicked inside her little brain.

"No, no, no. You have six warriors" said Barbara breaking off the hug and then pointing to the girls.

However, the reaction from the rest of the room's inhabitants was not what Barbara or Diana expected.

"No way, guys. Every time I use my powers, I end up in trouble, every-single-time" The blonde girl argued flatly.

"I hate to say no, but I don't believe in violence" the Hispanic girl said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm an artiste, not a police officer" the violet-haired girl replied, clearly not interested.

"I'm… Umm… I'm not really sure that I'm very good at fighting… Sorry" the short girl said fidgeting with a marker shyly.

"… For some reason, I have to say that I saw that coming" Leek sweatdropped as he looked at them with a neutral face.

"Cowards!" Diana snapped as she slammed her palms on the dark-skinned girl's desk, causing the short girl to jump in fear and getting everyone's attention. "You all have gifts that have been bestowed upon you by fate itself. Therefore you have a responsibility to use those gifts to aid the world."

"Yeah guys, what's better than crime fighting, world saving, tights and secret identities?" asked Barbara hoping to get a rise out of the girls.

"I'm sorry darling, but in order to fit as a hero, you have to pass for human first" The violet-haired girl stated, gesturing to Diana and her attire.

This in turn made Barbara have an idea… One so crazy and far off that it might just work just fine.

"Tell you guys what: You give the superhero thing a try and in exchange you can give her a makeover. Sound good?" Barbara asked to the girls.

The girls began thinking about it. Leek wasn't too sure if that would be enough… But his doubts disappeared the moment the girls got up from their seats, making him sigh in relief.

"Alright, I can't say no to a good makeover" the violet-haired girl said walking up to the group.

"I guess I can give it a try. It could be fun" the short girl added, rubbing her arm.

"While I do not condone fighting or violence, I will join this team for Karen's sake" The Hispanic girl said, stepping up to the group.

It looked like all the girls were agreeing with the idea (albeit a little reluctantly but anyway)… Except the blonde girl, who was sitting on her seat nonchalantly, completely oblivious of the situation until she saw that everyone was looking at her waiting for her respond.

"Sure, whatever gets me out of here early" She said without care as she got up from her seat.

As she walked and stood next to the group Barbara got them all in a great bearhug. Symbolizing the beginning of a new superhero team… But there were a few things they needed to take care of.

"We must do something about her getup" the Hispanic girl said looking at Diana. "She might stand out a little too much"

"Yeah— I don't think a simple disguise will be enough if we take in account her 'eccentricities'" Leek worded his thoughts with a sweatdrop. Even he has to admit that the Mediterranean beauty would attract too much attention just by her looks alone, and her behavior was far from 'normal' in the modern world.

"Don't worry. I know a place" The violet-haired girl stated with a smirk, which make Leek sigh as this would be a pretty long couple of days.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author Notes:**

**Well, that's it! The first chapter of a new story, ladies and gentlemen!**

**First things first. I have to said that this story was inspired by "DC Saiyan Hero" and "DC Superhero Girls: Plus Ultra" (whose respective authors are CMXB and awsomerebel55). Those stories are good, especially the last one.**

**The remake of DC Superhero Girls is awesome and way better than the former series (and I bet other fans thinks so as well) since this first one was a bastardized version of Monster High and Ever After High. I mean, come on!**

**I'm sure everyone is a bit confused by the fact that the MC has yet to exhibits his abilities and skills. So far he has used superhuman strength, speed and endurance as well as an analytical and cunning mind. But I assure you, Leek is NOT a pushover but a real fighter.**

**His background will be revealed in the future, along with other surprised regarding his origins as a being and his relationship with the so-called "Old man Grant" (who seemed to be his former teacher).**

**Anyway—**

**This is Leek Profile so far:**

**Name: Leek Evans**

**Family: Cyan Evans (Mother)**

**Age: Around 16 years-old**

**Height / Weight: 6ft 1in / 210 lbs**

**Blood Type: Unknown**

**Occupation: High school Student**


	2. Heroic Basics and Sweet Justice P 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own DC Comics and Dragon Ball, those franchises belong to their respective Creators and Managers. I would be a rich man if I do.**

"Welcome to Metropolis City: The city of Tomorrow" Normal Speeches

'_Metropolis High for the win!' Normal Thoughts_

"**Crush them!" Monsters, Robots, Spiritual Beings, etc.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Change of Style, Heroic Basics and… A Sweet Justice? Part 1**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After the school day was out, the group took some time to introduce themselves.

The Hispanic girl's name was Jessica Cruz, a lover of nature and a pacifist who prefers to solve conflicts in the diplomatically way without fighting. She was by far the most collected and calm out of all the girls and was against the idea of fighting others for obvious reasons, though she agreed with the idea of helping the innocents.

The redheaded one was Barbara Gordon, the daughter of the Commissioner James Gordon. Like Leek, she is new on this city since her father was transferred to Metropolis a few days ago. She was without a doubt the most hyperactive and cheerful girl on the group, heck she is like a ball full of energy.

The muscular punk girl was Kara Danvers, the local 'girl delinquent' of the school due to her rebellious attitude, harsh and smug behavior and anger issues. She was still reluctant of the whole 'Superhero team' idea but you can't blame her since, as she stated, she has some troubles controlling her powers... Especially her strength, which could be fatal considering she tends to be a short-tempered girl.

The short dark-skinned girl's name was Karen Beecher, a girl with a high IQ since she was able to create a suit that allowed her to change her body size and shrink; though she was highly shy around new people and "mean-looking" people like Diana, Kara and Leek, _especially_ Leek due to his 'feral' looks.

The violet-haired girl was Zatanna Zatara, apparently she was the daughter of some rich magician if the limo she used to get in school was any indication. She has a collected and elegant aura and behavior; she was also the more 'girly' one in the group.

And finally, there was Diana of Themyscira, the so-called Princess of the Amazons. She was the new superhero that appeared and was looking for allies to help her to complete 'her destiny of saving the World of Men'. She was the most eccentric one due to her culture as an Amazon, so her perception of 'normal' was completely different from modern standards. She was a gold-hearted young woman with a strong sense of justice but her inability to adapt to the modern world was troublesome for her.

Of course, Leek introduced himself to the group. There was nothing too spectacular to say about him (in his opinion at the very least) since he just moved to this city a few days almost at the same time as Barbara… And for _everyone_ surprises, their houses are in the very _same_ street, which made you think how was possible that they didn't have meet each other before.

Zatanna (the violet-haired girl) took the group to Metropolis Mall, where she led them to a teen clothing store. Seeing the different styles and products available… Let's just say that Diana was basically stunned and, considering her warrior culture as an Amazon, this was understandable.

But there was just one problem here… This was a Clothing Store for women.

"Why the hell am I here too?!" The poor Leek couldn't help but develop a faint (and almost imperceptible) blush as he started to feel uncomfortable by this situation since he was the ONLY male teen on the group.

Sure, he was a fearless guy who could stand against two superpowered young women with more-than-enough strength to destroy a whole classroom (or even the entire SCHOOL) in a 'friendly' match, and perhaps overpower them. But he is still a healthy straight young man surrounded by beautiful girls on a fucking clothing store FOR WOMEN… So his concern was plausible.

Sadly for him, the girls just ignored him (how rude!).

"By the white beard of Zeus! What is this place?!" Diana exclaimed in wonder as the girls led her inside the store with Leek (reluctantly) following them.

"Teenager rule #1: Teenagers don't say things like 'By the white beard of Zeus!'. Teenage lesson #2: You gotta look the part. You have to go for big colors, big logos on your t-shirts, be bold" The redheaded girl on the group explained as she put a large pink t-shirt on Diana.

But them Kara pulled her away while giving the dark-haired Amazon a large stack of leather clothes "Leather; lots and lots of leather!" Kara said in hopes to convince Diana to choose that style of clothing but then Barbara pulled her back.

"Teenager rule #3: Your phone is your life. Text, email, calls, videos, social media are everything" Barbara continued with her explanations while scrolling down her phone, causing Diana to get dizzy and she couldn't help but nod despite of not being able to understand anything that the redheaded girl just said to her.

Then she was pulled away by Jessica "No leather" the Hispanic girl said in disgust as she knocks away all the leather clothes, giving a different stack of clothes to the Mediterranean beauty. "These were made with organic cotton in Turkey" She said before Karen pulled her aside and showed off a few sweaters.

"Wear clothes that aren't too revealing or noticeable. But not too unnoticeable, because then people will notice you," She said, piling on a few sweaters, cardigans, and other wooly clothes before Diana was led over to the changing rooms.

"Come on! Try them on! Let's see!" Barbara said excitedly from outside the stall. After a few minutes, Diana came out and the girls and Izuku couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the Amazon Princess dressed haphazardly in a combination of all the different clothing options the girls gave her.

"Oooook… I am not an expert in 'fashionship' but even I can say without a doubt that she looks terrible and, if I may add, uncomfortable" Leek muttered with a deadpan look.

Putting away her makeup compact, Zatanna simply sighed before standing up. "If you are all quite done torturing the poor thing" She said, taking out her wand and giving it a wave as she spoke backwards, **"Evig siht lrig a looc wen kool!"** She exclaimed, creating a flash of violet light and mist.

Once the light subsided, the group looked and was amazed by the new outfit that Diana was wearing. It wasn't dissimilar to her battle suit, in that it was a red sweater top with a blue skirt that came down to her knees with a white shirt beneath and black slip-on shoes with white kneesocks.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Diana Prince, the foreign Exchange student from Greece. All dressed to impress and be a normal teenager" Zatanna said proudly as everyone looked upon her work.

"I believe I like this. Is this how normal female teenagers usually dress?" Diana as she looked herself over.

"Well, that can be your own style" Leek interjected making Diana nod with a smile.

"Now that you've shown me my first lesson in how to be a teenager, it is time for me to teach you how to be true heroes," Diana said as they left the mall. Taking a look around the skyscrapers coating Metropolis' skyline, she then pointed to one building made of red brick.

"Meet me on top of that building in half an hour. That is where we shall begin your training. So prepare yourselves," She said as they each split up to do what they had to.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Diana was back to wearing her Amazonian armor and the rest of the girls were waiting in line like soldiers. Everyone seemed to be waiting for whatever the Amazon princess was about to throw their way. The only one that seemed excited to be there was none other than Barbara and was jumping from excitement.

"Fellow warriors, if we are to be a team, I must know all your powers and skills!" Diana exclaimed before turning to the Hispanic girl. "You! What is your name, rank, and superpowers or skills?"

Caught a bit off guard at suddenly being called out, she stepped forward a bit and began her introduction. "Um, hi everyone. My name is Jessica and basically I am part of this thing called the Green Lantern Corps and I was given this ring by these weird alien guardians of the galaxy and… Oh boy this is really complicated" Jessica stated with embarrassment as she notices that Diana was completely lost in the explanation so Jessica decided to simplify it. "I basically can make stuff with this ring" She said.

Jessica shot a ray of green light from her ring that instantly turned into a potted plant. This of course caught the attention of Diana and Barbara.

"Wow! That is so cool. Do a pogostick!" Barbara said to the brown-haired girl, and she did what she asked. "Now a burrito!" The redheaded girl added and (again) Jessica did just that. "A mega-super bucket burrito supremo!"

Before Jessica could reply, Diana decided to give the ring a closer look "With this ring of the gods you can create any weapon to defeat your enemies?" Diana asked in awe before Jessica pulled back her hand as the prospect of weapons made her feel uneasy.

"Well, in theory yes. But I don't approve of violence" Jessica argued, rubbing her arm sheepishly before Diana looked her in the eyes.

"That is a very admirable and noble" Diana said solemnly with pride in Jessica's stand against violence. "How shall you be known then?"

"Um, Green Lantern, I guess?" Jessica replied with a shrug as she used her ring to materialize a skintight super suit with the Green Lantern emblem over her right eye, "It kinda comes with the ring" She finished.

"Good. Batgirl, what can you do?" Diana asked the redheaded girl as she walked to her.

Barbara was all too excited to show off what she could do and began to speak in high-speed "Oh, I can do lots of cool stuff. Even though I don't have an alien ring," said Barbara said cheerfully as usual, then she began taking out a lot of the stuff she had in her backpack. "I can figure stuff out, and I have all these gadgets that I made, like this Bat Barometer, and this Glow-In-The-Dark Bat-Staff, and these grappling hook guns that I was totally going to show off to Batman during this fight with Prof. Pig on a rooftop, but then Robin showed up and he needed saving (And you know how that goes) and I never got to show them. But that's a completely different story, so—" She rambled on as she changed into her costume.

"You lack focus" Wonder Woman said simply as she walked over to Zatanna.

"Wait, what?" Batgirl asked, a bit caught off by her words.

"So what can you do?" She asked the violet-haired girl.

"I am the Amazing, the Stunning, The Magical Zatanna!" Zatanna proclaimed like a showman, as she twirled her wand, changing her elegant clothes into a magician's outfit, complete with a top hat.

"What can you with that?" Diana asked with intrigue. It seemed like this was her first time seeing magic.

"I can turn a red heart black" Zatanna said turning an ace of hearts into an ace of spades. "Ever seen a jumping Jack?" She asked, making a Jack of Clubs disappear, "Check behind your ear" Diana did so and was amazed to find the card behind her ear.

"What sorcery is this?!" She said astonished by the trick.

"Hmm… It was a pretty nice trick" Leek said as he was hearing the explanation with a faint smirk.

"Why thank you cutie. Maybe one day I could show you more than one trick" Zatanna said winking to the tall teen, who scratches behind his head nervously, slightly flustered by the offer.

"I have seen enough" Diana stated as she walks towards Karen. "You may possess great power, but you need to focus it into a cause – Our cause – And this costume won't do. Think of another one" She added before turning her attention to Karen.

The violet-haired girl widened her eyes slightly "…What?" Zatanna asked almost growling as she felt slightly insulted by Diana's words.

"Pss, try a cape. They are pretty cool" Barbara suggested in a whisper to the violet-haired girl.

"Now, Karen, what can you do?" Diana asked to the short girl who was wearing her yellow makeshift armor.

"Um, well, oh jeez" She started nervously before taking a breath and pressing a button on a keypad on her wrist, making her shrink like in detention.

"Oh, the wings aren't supposed to buzz like that," She groaned before flying over to and landing on Diana's index finger.

"This suit was supposed to make me big and strong so that people would notice me, but my shrinking tech backfired and now I'm small and more unnoticeable than ever!" She explained in slight annoyance at herself.

"Don't feel bad Karen. I think being able to shrink is kinda useful during scouting missions and it will allow you to take our enemies off guard" Leek said trying to cheer Karen a little.

"Thanks… I guess" Karen was not thrilled by the idea of fighting but at least the feral-looking teen's words gave her some confident. She then continued with her explanation "The suit is supposed to have missiles, but I can't make them work right" Karen explained.

"Don't feel bad about your situation, little Bumblebee. You can still do great things, even if you are small," said Diana as she looked at Karen in the eyes.

"Actually, I'd like to call myself Hypersonic Mega Striking—" The short girl was about to say her name, of her own invention, but Diana interrupted her.

"Bumblebee it is"

"…" Karen looked at Diana with a stunned expression as she returned to her original size.

"Trust me, it works way better" Barbara whispered to the shorter girl.

"Now, young Leek, it's your turn" Diana stated causing everyone to see at the boy in anticipation as he started to feel a little bit uncomfortable by their stares.

'_Man, it's a bit awkward to be the center of attention…' _He chuckled nervously as he coughed a few times in his fist and began to explain with a military salute "You girls already know me, Leek Evans, resident Meta-Human, Hero in-training and awesome ass-kicker" He said with a grin with a cool arm-crossing and a few girls giggled at his presentation "My talents are the ancient art of Kicking Bad guys' asses, including Boxing, Muay Thai, Savate and Karate" He explained as he performed a rapid-series of moves of the martial arts he mentioned, impressing the girls "I'm good at demolition, can run faster than bullets, my skin is as strong as steel and I have some innate abilities to fights in general… Oh, and I have telekinesis but I hardly use it" He finished with pride of his skills.

"Unbelievable. You may have the battle prowess of a Spartan" Diana said with a smile as she nods in approval. "From what I've seen of your power, you must be really strong since stopping an Amazonian strike is nothing to scoff at" Diana stated with respect.

"Thank you Diana, I'm pretty confident of my combat abilities" The black-haired guy smiled back at the Amazon as she looked at the more reluctant member of the team, Kara Danvers.

"Now, Kara, I know that you are strong" Diana spoke walking towards the muscular blonde, knowing full well that she wasn't very cooperative "But do you have any other skills that we should know about?"

"Nah, you remember what I said? Every time I use my powers I get in trouble" Kara shot back, not really wanting to stand out or show herself off as a superhero.

"You could be the greatest hero The World of Man has ever known" Diana replied at Kara before walking towards Barbara. "All you need is a little MOTIVATION!" She exclaimed before throwing Barbara high into the air like a javelin.

Everyone screamed at the act of madness from the Amazon and began to freak out… Except Leek that just saw the whole situation with a poker face, analyzing it with calm.

Then he heard a shirt being torn. He turned around to see Kara shoot herself faster than a speeding bullet towards Barbara. Izuku and the girls saw as Kara flew like a plane and caught Barbara before she fell to her doom. Kara flew back up to the rooftop with Batgirl, carrying her bridal style.

Kara now wore a blue long sleeve shirt with an 'S' inside a diamond on her voluptuous chest, a red short skirt, a red cape, and red boots. This characteristic together allowed her developed muscular body to be even more visible.

Leek couldn't help but grin smugly "Huh, you were saying…?" He said.

Kara sighed in annoyance "Alright, fine. I'm a superhero" She said before she landed and put down the redhead girl.

"That… was… AMAZING! I was all like 'Aaaahh!' and you were all like 'Fwoosh!' and then you caught me and was all like 'Dun dun-dun-da!' Do it again!" Barbara exclaimed in both panic and excitement.

"Excellent. Now we must go hone your skills" Diana said while she nod, getting the team pumped up. "Prepare yourselves, as what follows will push you all to your limits"

Everyone was pumped and ready, but they were not prepared for what they were going up against.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(Later – On the Junkyard)**_

The six female and one male team made their way to the one place that could be perfect for the team's training.

—Metropolis' Junkyard.

"We came all the way out here for a junkyard?" Kara asked with disappointment as she looked at the 'training grounds'.

"I have to agreed with her, this is an utter disappointment" Leek added with a frown as he expected more than this _'Well, at least we won't have to worry about breaking anything so I guess this could work out for us'_ He rationalized as he let out a sigh.

"I can't believe that I had to come up with a new wardrobe for this" Zatanna said in annoyance as she looked at her new Hero Costume.

She now wore a skin tight black suit with a white 'Y' shaped line across her body, purple leggings and black boots with an astounding cape with a purple interior.

"Now team, in order to save the World of Man we must save man himself" Diana said pointing to the mannequins as examples of people.

"I think those are ladies" Karen argued in almost a whisper, pointing out the feminine shape of the plastic mannequins.

"Leek, show us what you can do. Save those civilians!" ordered Diana before throwing a truck tire at a precarious stack of cars, causing the tower of metal to fall towards the 'civilians'.

"Huh… This is nothing" The sole male of the teen said as he just dashed toward the scrap metal like a bullet and then he blasted it away with a powerful punch.

He looked at the civilians and nodded as he saw that they were not harmed at all, but his relief soon becomes shock as he watched Diana throwing a car at the mannequins.

"Tsk! What a pain" Leek grunted as he run forward.

He jumped in front of the mannequins and clapped both his hands, creating a shockwave that threw away the car. Seeing the improvised missile carefully, Leek turned his attention to the 'civilians' and then put them all out the danger in a blur.

"Good, Leek. But need to be more careful and see your surroundings!" Diana shouted as she threw another car towards a little mountain made of trash, breaking its structure as several metal scraps began to fall above some mannequins that Leek neglected.

But he just smirked at the challenge; pulling his left arm back with a closed fist. The boy simply threw a hypersonic punch that hit the air itself, creating a hot blast of compressed air that almost looked like a fire punch due to the friction effect with the air, and it blew away all the scraps, destroying them completely.

Leek landed on the ground with his arm crossed and eyes shut while several miles of tiny metal pieces fell behind him and the mannequins, making a 'cool' pose. He turned to his new team and their reactions ranged from amazement to utter admiration.

"That was amazing! You demonstrated skill and power worthy of the title of hero!" Diana stated as she was clearly proud and amazed by his skill and power as she clapped animatedly

"… I didn't saw that last movement at all. It's like he punched very air" Kara was surprised and speechless of how fast and skilled he was

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Barbara was completely awestruck by how cool she thought that whole display was, complete with stars in her eyes

"Wow…" Karen was on the verge of fainting from how exciting that was.

"While I usually don't like violence at all… I have to say it was incredible" Jessica had her mouth agape at the display of sheer speed and power from the tall guy. It seemed like he has the strength to back up his smug boast.

"Oh my…" Zatanna was in utter surprise at the speed in which he cleared his challenge.

"Now girls, it is your turn!" Diana said turning to the rest of the team.

The first one was Kara.

"Get Ready…"

Diana stacked a mountain of rusty old cars right next to a large group of mannequins.

Kara was right in the middle of the group. Diana looked down on her and gave her the signal to begin.

"NOW!"

The black-haired Amazon then kicked the mountain towards the group of plastic civilians.

This caused Kara to blast off and punch the falling mountain without a second thought. Kara smiled to herself and expected some praises like her male teammate received early.

—But the only thing she saw was utter horror and disappointment imprinted on their faces.

[…!?]

"What?" She couldn't help but ask. What did she do wrong?

"Look at it by yourself, blondie" Leek glanced at her with a deadpan look and pointed down to the group of civilians.

"Huh?" Kara looked down and cringed upon seeing that the wreckage 'killed' all of the 'civilians'. Needless to say, she was quite stunned by what she saw.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(**__**Later – Comic book Store)**_

The team decided that the next stop of Diana's lessons should be…

"A comic book store," Barbara said cheerfully showing the team the inside of the store. "Normal Teenager Rule # 4: Pop culture" She said, leading the group around the store, looking over the issues and volumes of pulp fiction.

"Please, you call 'this' culture? You must be kidding" Zatanna said as she picks up a comic, clearly not impressed by the interior of the shop.

The redheaded girl was a little distracted by something else, and that was the very same comic that the violet-haired girl picked up and then she grabs it "Oh my gosh! This is the super rare Batman Big Time Special edition poster?!" Barbara exclaimed as she held the comic book in her hands like it was the greatest treasure within this world "I'd kill for this!" She added with her usual cheerfulness.

"Are thou out of your mind, sister?! That's statement is completely the opposite of what we want to achieve!" Diana exclaimed in shock as she held Barbara by the shoulders. "We are to protect man, not commit acts of senseless violence" The blue-eyed Amazon said with concern for her teammate, not really catching the real meaning behind Barbara's words.

Seeing this, the redheaded teen girl decided to explain it to her "Don't worry Diana that was just an expression" Barbara said calming down the Amazon princess "It's when you say things you don't really mean" She explained, though Diana didn't understood Barbara explanation well.

As the team walked out of the store the girls continued to explain figures of speech to Diana.

"Look, for instance you could say; 'I'd kill for a burrito!'. Now you try" Jessica said as she spotted a burrito cart across the street.

Diana walked up to the cart and slammed her palms down on it "I'd kill you for a burrito!" She said in a threatening tone, scaring off the vendor. Then the Amazon beauty began to chase the poor vendor and thing didn't look good when she spoke again "Accept my payment or die!" Diana exclaimed while chasing the vendor, and this time she just sounded dead-serious.

"Okay, so we're off to a bad start. But that's fine" Jessica said, trying to make the best out of it.

"Oh really? She just pulled her out sword and you say that's _fine_?" Leek asked at the Hispanic girl with a sweat-drop as he watched the whole mess before his eyes.

The moment he pointed out the fact that Diana _indeed_ pulled out said weapon, the girls began to freak out and tried to calm down the Amazon while the vendor was calling the cops with his phone.

Long-short story, after the whole fiasco the cops arrived to the Comic Books Store to arrest them. Fortunately, after several minutes of explanations, Jessica was able to calm down the vendor so he wouldn't demand and the cops just left as they thought it was just another prank from 'juvenile delinquents'.

Although the police officers seemed to be rather reluctant to leave Leek alone due to his 'feral' and 'mangy' appearance, which made said guy irritated as his eyebrows began to twitch.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(Later – Back at the Junkyard)**_

It was Barbara's turn to prove her mettle.

At one end was a cat doll hanging from a tree and at the other was Barbara. Diana pointed to the cat, but Barbara was a little distracted with a butterfly. After getting Barbara back to the task at hand, she ran and hopped at the plastic 'enemies'.

She punched them in the face, kicked them in the stomach, even flipping over them while dropping Bat-Grenades, blowing a few to smithereens before grabbing the stuffed animal and cheering for herself.

[…]

The rest of the team were in utterly and complete shock at what she just did.

Seeing their reactions, Barbara stopped her celebrating "What? Were those not bad guys?" She asked innocently.

"… No" Leek said as he made a facepalm. It seems like this girl has the span-attention of a squirrel.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(Later – Spa)**_

Back with the lessons on how to be a normal teenager, it was Zatanna's turn this time so she decided to take the girls and a reluctant Leek to a spa.

Most of the girls were sitting down and were being treated by the women of the spa. Barbara was getting a pedicure, Zatanna was getting a complete beauty treatment, Karen was getting a massage, Jessica received a seaweed facial, and Diana was struggling as she wasn't used to being pampered like this.

For their part, Kara and Leek just sat on the other side of the spa with Kara napping on the sofa, not really interested in the "girliness" of the activity.

"… Why they keep dragging me into this kind of places?" The red-eyed teen wonders as he frowned in annoyance. It was hard and difficult to be the only male on the team.

"Normal Teenager rule #5: A woman's body is her temple, and we need to pamper ourselves from time to time" Zatanna explained calmly as she had her nails done.

"So, is the toe nail an important part of the body?" Diana asked with confusion as she raised an eyebrow. This kind of stuff was not for her since she preferred to be doing something else to begin with.

Then a masseuse pulled out an electronic nail filer at pointed it at the young Amazon.

—That's when everything got messed out.

"… Weapon!" Diana called out, pulling out her Lasso of Truth.

The masseuse ran away screaming while Diana chased after her. The rest of the girls ran after their friend, waking up Kara and giving Leek a flash or two of their underwear though he tried to be a gentleman as he gained a rather peculiar interest in the spa walls' designs.

'_Man… This is too much for me… Though I can't help but wonder what kind of underwear they usually uses—'_ He snapped with a slight blush on his cheeks as he (mentally) slapped himself to get rid of those kind of thoughts. _'Goddamnit! I hate my male impulses and these damn hormones!'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_**(Later – At the Junkyard… Again)**_

"For some reason I can't help but think that this will not end well" The sole male of the teen said aloud to no one in particular as he, and the girls, watched the violet-haired magician.

Zatanna was trying to save a group of mannequins from a trash compactor. She flew high in the air with a violet magical aura around her. Her eyes shone bright purple and she began to move and dance around with an orb of light.

With a wave of her hand, she threw the orb and flipped the switch that shut off the compactor. She then landed and summoned a pair of energy hands that gave her a round of applause as she took a few bows like a showman… but then Barbara taps her shoulder to show her that the poor 'civilians' were already crushed before she turned the machine off.

"Oh, that's ended so well" Leek sarcastically said as he let out a sigh.

Next up was Karen's turn for the heroic training. Kara had gotten a hold of the junkyard dog and was holding it by the chain as it barked. Jessica for her part, placed a raw steak on the face of a mannequin, and she seemed to be trying to not throw her lunch while she do that.

Karen was getting scared but she quickly shrunk and pulled out her missile launchers. Diana gave them the signal to begin. Kara released the dog and Karen pressed her buttons hoping to fire at the dog.

—But the missiles didn't fire… And now the dog was now chasing the poor girl!

She flew away as the dog barked and then it jumping at the steak. Karen hid behind Diana as Bumblebee went pale at the sight of the dog practically mauling the mannequin's face off. Karen fainted on Diana's shoulder at the sight, to which the Amazonian lightly tapped the shrunken girl's back.

And the last one was Jessica… But she was against the idea of violence.

Diana pointed to Barbara driving a large wrecking machine. Jessica however, refused to fight the machine, so she created a green box around the mannequins and then sent it away from the danger.

The Hispanic girl smirked in pride because she was (apparently) the only one who was able to complete her challenge without hurting the 'civilians'… Sadly she was dead wrong because in that precise moment the machine crushed Kara within its jaw.

She was only held by so long as she shattered the machine's mouth effortlessly, sending debris into Leek's face but he catch them without blinking as he growled in annoyance.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

For the next lesson on how to be a normal teenager, the girls decided to go to the movies. Sadly, the majority voted on a romance film. They all sat down to watch the movie but not everyone was happy about it.

And the least pleased with this arranged was none other than the male of the group "This is so stupid… Tsk! Why it has to be _this_ kind of movie?" Leek complained as the film went from one cringe-worthy, blandly-acted scene to the next. Sat next to him was Kara, who was already taking a nap because the movie was too boring for her.

"Normal Teenager rule #6: Romance" said Barbara as they all looked at the film before them.

"… What is happening?" Diana asked as she stared at the scene before her.

"Dick is telling Sabrina that he still loves her second cousin Lavinia and that he fears that she doesn't feel the same because she's still in love with his evil secret Latin brother" Barbara rambled not getting that the movie was just bad.

"… Teenage boys are complicate beings" Diana said

[Yeah]

The other girls (save Kara) said in unison while Leek just grunted as one of his brows began to twitch by that comment.

As the movie went on, it soon came to the "climax" of the film where the lead actor caught up with the beautiful leading lady during a rainstorm. They said some cheesy lines about how love can never die and how theirs burned as bright as a star and they were preparing to lean into the big romantic kiss the film had been leading up to.

"Beware lady, for he is attacking you!" Diana exclaimed as she pulled out her sword (again) and began slicing the screen, ending the movie.

The team left the movie theater shortly afterwards…

"Face it guys, she has no idea how to be a normal teenager" Kara stated although she was grateful to get out of the movie.

"We can't give up now" Barbara said without giving up. "There must be a way to unwind a trained Amazon warrior princess" She added trying to come out with an idea.

At that moment, the shortest girl of the group raised her arm "Oh, I know a place" Karen said as they went to the pier as it had many attractions.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~**

They went to the arcade as they started with skeeball.

Kara was showing Diana how to play the game but when she rolls her ball she broke (or rather destroyed) the machine, making Diana laugh.

Leek chuckled at that, though he tried to maintain his poker face the best he could.

Diana tried pizza and saw the cheese stretching so she tried to break it off only to get tangled by it as they laughed. It was kind of funny seeing that an Amazon princess got beaten by food alone.

In a High striker/Strength tester conquest, the operator entices Leek to try the High Striker taunting to 'Test his strength!' and participate. The red-eyed nearly instantly accepted the challenge and he used one of his arms to lift of the hammer and then he slams it. He not only strokes the bell but he actually destroyed the whole game without realizing. The poor owner of the strength tester was speechless and the girls feared that the worst but to their relief the man just gave Leek a stuffed animal, which he gave to Barbara simply because he didn't want it before turning around to find another game… And he didn't notice the blush on the girl's face.

The next thing they tried was the carousel. While the girls ride their 'horses', Leek simply sat in his horse with his arms crossed and showing his usual dead-serious/poker face as this was the (one of) the least manly things that he did in his life.

Barbara was dancing next to a girl playing the guitar as Diana joined her and after that they went to a photo booth as Diana was first and then girls went in to take a group picture as they even dragged a reluctant Leek in to take one, taking him off guard.

The poor guy couldn't help but show a surprised expression during the first pictures, but then he just rolled his eyes and showed a little smile as even he couldn't deny that it was nice to spend time with friends.

But, unknown to young heroes, their rest would be short-lived as an enemy was plotting their next move.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Author Notes:**

**This is the new chapter of the story, I hope you liked it.**

**I've been a little upset and depressed by the lack of reviews and I'd like some of you to make your comments or suggestions for new chapters in the story. The reviews, favs and follows help writers to get inspired and not lose the spark.**


End file.
